Tournament of Legends
by Ghost Archer
Summary: The largest tournament has called forth the strongest duelists from each of the five timelines, all with one goal: to become the greatest duelist of all time. Little do they know, however, the host has a hidden secret... OC contest closed.
1. Meeting the Competitors

**(Outside the Americana Casino, we find a man with dirty blond hair wearing a yellow racing jacket and jeans fighting off a swarm of zombies)**

 **Man: You want some more of this?! I can take a hundred of you without breaking a sweat!**

 **(He punches a pair of zombies and roundhouse kicks another, but once he did, another zombie grapples him. He tries to fight it off as the zombie attempts to bite him until a lightsaber sliced it in two)**

 **Man: What the…?**

 **(Once the zombie falls to pieces, the man sees Vanellope with her lightsaber. He then sees the rest of us, almost immediately recognizing Frank)**

 **Man: Frank?**

 **Frank: It's been a long time, Chuck.**

 **Chuck: What are you doing here? And who are these people?**

 **Rex: Questions can come later. Right now, we need to get to a safe place.**

 **Chuck: There an emergency bunker in the Royal Flush Plaza. Follow me.**

 **(As we follow Chuck to the bunker, fighting zombies along the way, you readers enjoy this new story.)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Yu-Gi-Oh or its five franchises. Dedicated to the game's 20** **th** **anniversary)**

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Tournament of Legends

Chapter 1: Meeting the Competitors

In a stadium that is usually filled with screaming fans, a figure can be seen in the promoter's box, where the lights appear to be off, the only source of light coming from the full moon. He stares out to the four colored fields in contemplation. As he let out a sigh, he hears a knock at the door behind him.

"Enter." The figure allowed entry. The door opens and a female associate entered the dark room.

"Sir, the invitations have been distributed and the competitors you have chosen are on their way here." She reported.

"Excellent." The figure smiled. "This tournament is going to be the largest I've ever seen. It will include every hero, every supporter, every enemy; all from each of the timelines."

"Err… might I ask, sir, is why are you putting together this tournament from out of the blue?" The associate asked with concern.

"Why else? I want to see who among the duelists I've chosen deserves to be the best of the best." The figure, more than likely the tournament host, replied. "Set up the stage for tomorrow's opening ceremony."

"Yes, sir, right away." The associate bowed and left. The lone figure then turned to a screen displaying past duels throughout history. His delighted smile turned malicious.

" _All of those duels and so much data."_ The figure said darkly as he pulled out a dark red pendant. " _No matter who becomes the champion,_ I _always get the prize."_ The pendant glows a sinister light and the figure's eyes, which are hidden in the shadows of the dark room glow as well.

* * *

The next morning, screams of cheering fans are heard all around the stadium. Colorful confetti showered down from all over as the competitors who were invited entered the stadium through the gate. It was after the last competitor entered the stadium that the host walked in and onto the stage. He appears to sport dark blue spiky hair, peach-colored skin and grey eyes. He's wearing a dark crimson suit over a grey shirt with a black necktie. He takes the microphone from the nearby stand and speaks up for everyone to hear.

"Welcome, duelists young and old to the first annual Duel Monsters Tournament of Legends!" The host announced with vigor. "We have a superb gathering of duelists from far and wide, ready to take their decks and duel until they can't duel anymore, but only one will take the grand prize of an astonishing $500,000 and the coveted title of the world's greatest duelist!" The announcement made every fan scream at their very loudest. "Now, here's how this tournament will be played out. All of the competitors will be put into four zones at random, as are the matchups for each zone. I will make a special announcement when we're down to our top four. And now, without further delay, here are the following matchups for the first round!" The card-shaped images on the holographic screen above shuffled themselves like a deck of cards and spread out evenly into groups of 32, each group with a separate color. The images revealed themselves; as did the matchups for each of the zones.

"Be sure to get to know your opponents as much as you can, because when that clock strikes noon, the real battle begins!" The host finished his announcement as the dueling fans screamed with delight with each of the duelists already getting to know their opponents in their respective zones, unaware that as the host walked away, his grey irises glowed red briefly before he walked out of view.

* * *

 **OC Entry Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Deck Type: (No Mary Sue decks, 40-card minimum, 50-card maximum)**

 **Deck Strategy:**

 **Signature Card(s):**

 **Timeline: (Classic, GX, 5Ds, ZEXAL, or Arc-V)**

* * *

 **(Chuck has led us to an emergency bunker and shuts the doors)**

 **Chuck: There. That should keep us safe for a while.**

 **Vanellope: Good thinking, Chuck.**

 **Chuck: Thanks. Now, like I said earlier, why are you guys here?**

 **Me: I guess I owe you an explanation.**

 **(We explain to Chuck that we're here looking for a mystical artifact called a Shen Gong Wu)**

 **Chuck: So let me get this straight: You guys are looking for some magical item called a Shen Gong Wu, which just so happens to have been hidden here in the city?**

 **Cody: And the Shen Gong Wu we're looking for is called the Sunstone Dragonfly.**

 **Chuck: Well, now that I think of it, I did see a sun-shaped pistol with a dragonfly design on the grip.**

 **Sofia: That's it! That has to be the Sunstone Dragonfly!**

 **Sonic: Where did you find it?**

 **Chuck: It should be somewhere in Fortune Park.**

 **Me: Lead the way, Chuck. You readers may rate/review/fav/follow and before I sign out, I have put up an OC contest. PM or put in your review your OC's details and I will see if your OC makes the cut. Archer out.**


	2. Breo vs Bonaparte, Part 1

**(The gunship takes us to the Los Perdidos Police Station, where Nick suggested we'd start our search)**

 **Nick: Here we are: The Los Perdidos Police Station.**

 **Me: Are you sure the Spectral Flute is somewhere in there?**

 **Nick: Of course. Confiscated items usually end up in storage here.**

 **Frank: You may be right, Nick. Come on.**

 **Rex: You guys go on ahead. Cody and I will stay out here and keep lookout.**

 **Sofia: Be careful out there.**

 **Cody: Will do.**

 **(Nick, Frank, Chuck, Sonic, Vanellope, Sofia and I enter the police station)**

* * *

Tournament of Legends

Chapter 2: Breo vs Bonaparte, Part 1

The day of the first annual Tournament of Legends has arrived. The duelists from each of the five eras have been gathered and placed randomly into four zones. The host enters the arena and faces the competitors.

"Good afternoon, duelists. Just earlier, I had you separated into four zones so that you may know your opponents well. Well, I hope you learned enough, because the first round is about to begin." The host announced, making the fans cheer loudly in response. "Let's begin the first round by introducing the first competitors for each of the four zones." On the giant video screen above, the first four duels for the four zones are revealed.

Red Zone: Breo vs Jean-Louis Bonaparte, Rafael vs Carly Carmine, Alister vs Andre, Dr. Faker vs Joey Wheeler

Blue Zone: Samuel Faran vs Yuya Sakaki, Adrian Gecko vs Valon, Vector vs Lester, Shay Obsidian vs Jaden Rider

Green Zone: Duke Devlin vs Rio Kastle, Mako Tsunami vs Axel Brodie, Jack Atlas vs Roman Goodwin, Sylvio Sawatari vs Caswell Francis

Yellow Zone: Kite Tenjo vs Bronk Stone, Bastion Misawa vs Atticus Rhodes, Bandit Keith vs Dumon, Tori Meadows vs Sayer

"All duelists waiting for their duels may watch the duels from the other zones until you are called for your duel. However, if you do not arrive to your zone within thirty minutes, you will be disqualified." The host informed the duelists, making most of them shiver with worry. "Now, without further delay, let the Tournament of Legends begin!" As the tournament kicks off, the fans scream at their loudest as fireworks go off high in the sky.

* * *

In the Red Zone, the first two competitors, Breo and Bonaparte step onto the duel area. They give each other a somewhat competitive glance.

"So, you must be Monsieur Breo of Team Unicorn." Bonaparte deduced with his French accent.

"And you must be Bonaparte. I've heard much about you and your short temper." Breo teased.

"Who are you calling short, buster?!" Bonaparte yelled, taking his opponent's comment as an insult. "I'll have you know that I was Duel Academy's acting Vice-Chancellor for two years!"

"Whoa, chill out. I was only joking." Breo apologized.

"You should know better than to joke about my size like that!" Bonaparte retorted as he activated his Duel Coat. "Now get ready to duel!"

"If you say so, man, but I got to warn you: you'll be down in just twelve turns." Breo challenged as he activated his Duel Disk.

"And I'll be sure to take you down before then." Bonaparte replied taking in his challenge

"Whoa! The duel hasn't even begun yet and already sparks are flying! And Breo has predicted that he'll defeat his opponent within twelve turns." The tournament MC announced Breo's challenge. "Alright, Duelists, draw your five cards and let's get this tournament started!" The two competitors them began the tournament with two simple words, known to be the famous mantra among duelists, amateur and veteran alike.

"Let's Duel!"

 **Breo's LP: 4000/Bonaparte's LP: 4000**

"Look sharp, monsieur. I'll start us off." Bonaparte announced as he looked at his starting hand.

 **Turn 1: Bonaparte**

"I'll begin by calling my Toy Soldier to the front lines." Bonaparte then plays the Toy Soldier, a small army soldier in a red uniform with a white feather on his hat. (3/800/300)

"So you call out a little toy army man. Bummer; I was hoping for something better." Breo sighed.

"Don't go judging a monster by its strength, monsieur. You'll see what my soldiers are capable of, but for now, I'll place a card face-down and end my turn." Bonaparte said as he placed a face-down card.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now." Breo said as he drew his card.

 **Turn 2: Breo**

The Deck-destroying Beast Duelist looked at his hand, and did not look happy. " _Not much of an opening hand._ " Breo thought and made his move. "I guess I'll play Bicorn Re'em in Defense Mode." Then a yellow beast-like creature with two grey horns, an orange mane and black markings on its body and the tip of its tail appeared. (4/800/1600)

"A monster like that in Defense Mode? Is that the best you could come up with?" Bonaparte taunted.

"For now, yeah. I place two cards face down and finish my turn." Breo replied with two face-down cards.

"Then I guess it's my turn!" Bonaparte replied as he drew his card.

 **Turn 3: Bonaparte**

"Alright, listen carefully." Bonaparte spoke up. "If my Toy Soldier is on the field during my Standby Phase, I can summon another Toy Solder from my Deck in Attack Mode. And it just so happens that I have two more waiting to join the fray." He takes two copies of the Toy Soldier and summons them to his field. (3/800/300 x2)

"Whoa. I guess you had more troops waiting after all." Breo deduced.

"Oui and my soldiers are ready to take aim." Bonaparte glared.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but my Bicorn has more Defense Points than your little soldiers." Breo reminded the acting Vice Chancellor.

"That's right, but I never said I was going for your monster. I activate the Spell Forced March!" Bonaparte replied, surprising Breo. "This card allows my Toy Soldiers to attack you directly, as long as I cut their Attack Points in half."

"Uh-oh!" Breo gasped as the card decreased the Toy Soldiers' attack points by half (3/800→400/300 x3)

"Now, my soldiers! Zero in on Monsieur Breo and attack him directly!" Bonaparte commanded his monsters. The Toy Soldiers aim their toy guns and prepared to fire.

"Sorry, Colonel, but I call for a ceasefire. I activate the Trap Negate Attack!" Breo sprung his trap, making Bonaparte gasp in surprise. "I take it you remember what my Trap can do."

"Yeah, yeah, it cancels out an attack and ends the Battle Phase on the spot." Bonaparte sneered as the soldiers lowered their weapons. "You may have lucked out this time, monsieur, but I'll get you yet. I place one card face-down and finish my turn." He places his face-down.

"That's three turns down, nine to go." Breo said, counting the turns.

"Nine turns is more than enough time I need to take you down." Bonaparte sneered as the duel continued on.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(We search the police station storage room for the Spectral Flute for what seemed like hours)**

 **Me: Any luck?**

 **Chuck: Nope.**

 **Sonic: Nothing.**

 **Frank: (groans) This is taking forever!**

 **Me: I know, Frank, but we can't give up now. That flute has to be here somewhere.**

 **Vanellope: Hey guys! I found it!**

 **(We look up on a high shelf and find Vanellope holding a clear crystal flute)**

 **Nick: Nice job! Can you bring it down here?**

 **Vanellope: I'll do better. Here it comes!**

 **(Vanellope drops the flute from the shelf, encouraging Frank to catch it.)**

 **Me: Great! Now let's get going before anyone else looking for it finds out. You readers may rate/review/fav/follow and to those wanting to enter your OC, I still have five spots open. Archer out.**


	3. Breo vs Bonaparte, Part 2

**(We return to the base where everyone is in the main hall clamoring about the stolen Shen Gong Wu)**

 **Me: Everyone! Can I have your attention, please?**

 **(The chatter dies down as everyone shifts their attention to me)**

 **Me: Thank you. Now, as you may have heard from Silver, all of our Shen Gong Wu had been stolen.**

 **Kaitlyn: Stolen?!**

 **Me: Yes, I said stolen. As to who did it, we may or may not know, but we know who sent him: Chase Young.**

 **Knuckles: Oh, not him again.**

 **Me: Yes, and he's not alone. Spicer and Tubbimura are with him.**

 **Amber: Of all people to side with, why those two?**

 **Me: That question eludes me as well, Amber. I need to figure out where he'd take the Wu he stole. You readers may enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Tournament of Legends

Chapter 3: Breo vs Bonaparte Part 2

The first duel of the Red Zone raged on as Breo managed to halt a direct assault from Bonaparte and his Toy Soldiers. Breo is about to start his turn as the effect of Bonaparte's card expired, returning the Toy Soldiers' Attack Points to normal (3/400→800/300).

"Alright then, I draw!" Breo announced as he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn 4: Breo**

Breo looks at the card and grins. "I'll start by activating the spell Hand Destruction. Sure it may force us to get rid of two cards in our hands, but in return, we both get to draw two cards."

"That doesn't make any sense." Bonaparte replied. "Why on earth would you risk getting rid of your own cards?" He chose his two cards to discard as Breo discarded his two.

"Oh, you'll find out soon, Colonel." Breo replied jokingly as both duelists drew their two cards. Breo looks at the cards and grins as he takes another card and discards it. "I discard Kalantosa, Mystical Beast of the Forest in order to summon my Egotistical Ape!" A simple monkey emerged from the portal of light. Seconds later, an essence of a menacing ape-like creature appeared from the monkey (5/1200/1200).

"Oh, how adorable." Bonaparte joked. "You've brought out a little monkey. I'm _so_ scared."

"Better watch what you say, Colonel; it may come back to bite you." Breo replied.

"Now what makes you say that, Monsieur?" Bonaparte asked.

"You may not know this, but Egotistical Ape isn't just any ordinary monster; where I'm from, most monsters like my ape are called Tuner Monsters." Breo explained.

"Tuner Monsters?"

"That's right. They're vital to a technique called Synchro Summoning." Breo grinned. "If you have some trouble understanding, let me show you how it works. But first, I'll have to change Egotistical Ape's Level." The Beast-Type Tuner glowed with a blue aura. "When I summon my ape through its special ability, I get the choice of either raising or lowering its Level by the Level of the Beast-Type I discarded. Since Kalantosa is Level 2, I get to lower my ape's Level by 2." The aura glows dimmer as the ape's level decreased (5→3/1200/1200).

"And now, the stage is set. I tune Level 3 Egotistical Ape with Level 4 Bicorn Re'em!" The ape transformed into three small orbs of light which rose into the air with the two-horned yellow Beast leaping up to the orbs, which shortly turn into three green rings which made the Beast transparent, revealing four similar orbs within. "Watch as the storm clouds give way to stampede of rolling thunder. I Synchro Summon, Voltic Bicorn!" A pillar of light shone behind Breo. From that pillar came the aforementioned monster. It depicted of a two-horned black horse with a spiky light blue mane and lightning bolt markings on its coat and yellow bolts on its chest and tail. Lightning crackled from the Beast's mane and horns as it neighed (7/2500/2000).

"There it is! Breo's signature monster!" The MC announced. "How will Bonaparte take it down?"

"So that's a Synchro Monster." Bonaparte gasped in surprise.

"Amazing, isn't it? But enough of that. I activate my Bicorn Re'em's special ability. When I use Bicorn Re'em as Synchro Material, two cards from the top of your Deck go straight to the Graveyard." Breo explained, making the two-year Vice Chancellor scowl as he took the top two cards of his Deck to the Graveyard. "And now my Bicorn will charge in and attack your Toy Soldier!" Breo commanded his Beast to attack the Toy Soldier. Bonaparte smirked, knowing he'd attack.

"Sorry, monsieur, but I'm afraid I can't have an animal like that trampling over my troops. I activate Toy Cannon!" Bonaparte activated his trap, revealing a type of cannon. "Not only is your monster forced into Defense Mode, you take 400 points of damage!" The Toy Soldiers load the cannon with a cork, aim it at the charging Bicorn and fired, hitting the Beast and making it kneel in a defensive stance. The resulting shockwave from the cork's contact with his Synchro Monster caused Breo to shield himself from it.

 **Breo's LP: 4000→3600**

"Oh my! Breo's bolting Beast has been stopped by a mere toy! He's going to have a bit of trouble in the next turn." The MC commented.

"So you stopped my Bicorn from charging. Whatever. I'll just take you down in my next turn." Breo scowled. Bonaparte replied with a snide grin.

"If you'll have a next turn. I activate another Trap: Gulliver Chain!" Bonaparte activates another trap as a bunch of chains wrap themselves around Breo's monster, pinning it to the ground. "Gulliver Chain activates when I force one of your monsters into Defense Mode with a card effect. Should you switch your Bicorn to Attack Mode, well, let's just say you're in for quite a shock." Bonaparte laughed at his own pun, which made Breo a bit mad.

"Hey! No one makes storm puns but me and my teammates!" Breo shouted.

"Oh, pardon moi, monsieur. I did not know." Bonaparte teased.

"Next time, leave the jokes to the pros. I place one card face-down and summon Mine Mole in Defense Mode." Breo announced, placing a card face-down and summoning another one of his monsters, a tiny mole with a flower for a nose wearing a miner's helmet and holding a pickaxe (3/1000/1200).

"Alright, get ready because this is where my assault begins!" Bonaparte warned him as he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn 5: Bonaparte**

Bonaparte looks at his card and chuckles lowly. "Time for me to teach you a lesson in pain! I activate the Spell Crowning of the Emperor! By sacrificing one of my Toy Soldiers, I can summon my ultimate monster." One of the Toy Soldiers vanished in a burst of yellow pixels and in its place came a larger soldier in a black uniform with a red cape, mounted on a toy horse and armed with a rapier (6/2300/800). "Behold the Toy Emperor!"

"Yikes! Bonaparte has given one of his monsters a promotion! Now he's powerful enough to take down Breo's Synchro Monster!" The MC announced.

"You got that right, but just to be safe, I'll activate Fife and Drum Corps!" Bonaparte announced his next move. "This card doubles the Attack Points of every monster with 1000 Attack Points or less." The aforementioned card glows, doubling the remaining Toy Soldiers' Attack Points (3/800→1600/300). Breo cringed in shock.

"Now Toy Emperor! Attack Breo's Beast! Charge!" Bonaparte ordered his attack on Voltic Bicorn. The Toy Emperor brought its sword down on the Beast, slicing it in two. The Beast exploded in a flurry of pixels, as did Gulliver Chain. "And to think your Voltic Bicorn was a challenge! What a shame." Despite his best monster being destroyed so easily, Breo slowly chuckled which quickly grown into an uproar of laughter. "What's so funny?!"

"I ought to thank you for destroying my Bicorn." Breo thanked with a smirk.

"Why are you thanking me?" Bonaparte questioned. "I just obliterated your Beast." He thinks over his move and then, it hit him. "Wait a minute. You wanted me to destroy it!"

"Took you long enough to figure it out." Breo replied. "Voltic Bicorn's special ability activates when my opponent destroys it. We both take the top seven cards from the top of our Decks and send them straight to the Graveyard." Breo and Bonaparte take the top seven cards of their decks and send them to the Graveyard, the latter scowling as he did.

"So you're intending to chip away at my Deck with each move. No matter. I'll have to use what I can, now that my Toy Emperor lets me take a Trap Card from my Deck and add it to my hand when he destroys a monster in battle." He takes a card from his Deck and places it in his hand.

"Amazing! Five turns have passed and already Breo has sent half of Bonaparte's Deck to the Graveyard. It's only a matter of time before Bonaparte runs out!" The MC announced.

"Big deal! I still have two Toy Soldiers waiting to attack! Toy Soldier number un, blast his Mine Mole!" The first Toy Soldier prepares to fire its toy gun.

"Guess again! I activate the Trap Card Assault on GHQ!" Breo sprung his trap. "This card destroys a monster and in exchange, two cards from your deck go to the Graveyard." Bonaparte sighed in reply.

"Well, Toy Emperor, it's been fun fighting alongside you." Bonaparte told his Monster, which replied with a salute.

"Now hold on there, Colonel! I did say that my Trap destroys a monster. I never said that it'd be one of your monsters." Breo replied.

"Pardon?" Bonaparte questioned.

"Assault on GHQ destroys a monster on my field! Sorry, Mine Mole!" Breo apologized to his monster as the flower-nosed miner mole exploded in a flurry of pixels.

"Sacré Bleu! Why risk direct damage?!" Bonaparte questioned as the Toy Soldier fired its toy gun at Breo, hitting him in the gut.

 **Breo's LP: 3600→2000**

"I know getting rid of my monster was a risky move, but it was worth the price to pay. Especially now that I can activate Regretful Tuning!" Breo springs another Trap. "When I take damage from a direct attack, I can bring back a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard, like my Voltic Bicorn!" A bolt of lightning emerged from the blue portal that appeared on the ground as that bolt forms into the lightning coated bicorn (7/2500/2000). "Sure it only stays around during the Battle Phase, but it'll be worth protecting the rest of my Life Points."

"For a member of Team Unicorn, you sure are gutsy." Bonaparte replied. "I place one card face down and end my turn." Once he declared the end of his turn, his Toy Soldiers' Attack Points returned to their original value (3/1600→800/300 x2). After that, the lightning charged bicorn left the field once again.

"Then I guess it's my turn!" Breo announced as he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn 6: Breo**

He looks at his hand and grins, but then looks at Bonaparte's field, concerned about what the face-downs are. He then comes up with an idea.

"I summon Giant Rat in Attack Mode!" Breo summons his monster, a dark grey rat with beady yellow eyes and a skull in its tiny paws (4/1400/1450).

"So you plan on taking down the rest of my soldiers, eh?" Bonaparte asked. "I'm afraid that won't happen. I activate Trap Hole! Since you summoned a monster and that monster has 1000 Attack Points or more, it is instantly destroyed!" A pit appeared under the rat, which fell into it a split second later. The pit soon disappears. Breo smirks.

"Some soldier you are. You fell right into my trap." Breo told him.

"What Trap? I don't see any other…" Bonaparte began before noticing a face-down on Breo's field. He gasps in shock.

"You're catching on. I activate the trap Destruction Trigger!" Breo said as he activated the Trap. "When you destroy a card with an effect, five cards from your deck are history." Bonaparte scowled as he sent the top cards of his deck to the Graveyard. "Eleven cards. You're down to eleven cards. Once you run out, you lose. But I'll save you the trouble and end my turn with two face-downs." Breo places two face-down cards. Bonaparte looks at his deck.

" _I've got eleven cards left in my deck, but I can't lose. I refuse to lose!_ " Bonaparte thought as readied to draw his card. "Get ready, monsieur! It's my turn! I draw!"

* * *

 **Turn 7: Bonaparte**

Bonaparte draws his card and looks at it. " _My deck is down to ten cards right now, but Breo's down to 2000 Life Points. One more attack from Toy Emperor should be able to..."_ But before he got the chance to finish his thoughts, Breo took action.

"I activate my Trap Card, Tricolor Illusion." Bonaparte gasped in shock. "As long as this card remains in play, your monsters cannot attack." Breo explained. "Also, during each of your Standby or End Phases, you have to reveal the top card of your deck and the effects of Tricolor Illusion apply based on which type of card. If it's a Spell Card, it goes in your hand. If it's a Trap Card, it goes to the Graveyard along with one card in your hand. And if it's a Monster Card, you get to add it to your hand and place another card from your hand at the top of your deck. Of course, you can save yourself the trouble right now and destroy Tricolor Illusion right away by sending one card in your deck to the Graveyard."

Bonaparte growls angrily. "So, what are you going to do? Should you take a gamble or play it safe? You do have a 50/50 chance you draw a monster, then again, despite your lead in Life Points, I have the upper hand." Breo told his growling opponent.

Bonaparte thought this through. " _This stinks! My troops can't attack! The more I try to assault him, the more my deck withers away. If I can't destroy it, I'll have to make do with what I can do._ "

"Tick tock, Vice Chancellor. I've been patient long enough." Breo smirked. Then he hears Bonaparte's decision.

"A good soldier never backs away from a battle, even if he is at a disadvantage. And this soldier will never back down! I will accept the effects of Tricolor Illusion!" Bonaparte shouted.

"Say what?!" Breo gasped.

"Unbelievable! Bonaparte is taking a gamble instead of destroying Tricolor Illusion!" The MC announced as Bonaparte picked up the top card and revealed it to Breo.

"It's the Monster Card Rocket Warrior." Bonaparte told his opponent. "Guess the risk you failed to keep me from taking is worth taking after all. Now one card in my hand goes into the deck." He places a card from his hand on top of his deck.

"Talk about cutting it close! Bonaparte managed to evade getting rid of his cards, but with ten cards in his deck, it's only a matter of time before they're completely gone! Will he use what he has to turn the tides or will the battle be in Breo's favor? We'll find out after these messages." The MC announced as the Duel continued, with fans screaming for more.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(I'm in my office thinking about the situation when Blaze, Ness and Kung Lao enter)**

 **Blaze: Still deep in thought, I assume?**

 **Me: Yes, Blaze. Chase Young is strong, that I can handle, but is he shifty? Not without help.**

 **Ness: Yeah. Rex and Cody told me what happened at the Temple. I never would've thought Chase Young of all people would go this far.**

 **Kung Lao: The way he stole all those Wu reminded me of Shao Kahn's violation of the rules of Mortal Kombat with the intent of taking over Earthrealm with an iron fist.**

 **Me: Yeah, I know.**

 **(I hear the PA system go off)**

 **Jack Atlas:** _ **Archer! Come to the auditorium immediately! You need to see this!**_

 **Me: I'm on my way, Jack. I better go see what Atlas wants. You readers may read, review, fav or follow. Archer out!**


	4. Breo vs Bonaparte, Part 3

**(The Milano and Great Fox fly to Veldin in search of Sabine and Krystal. We land outside what looks like a garage.)**

 **Me: Alright, according to the signal tracker, the SOS signal came from this garage.**

 **Fox: Seems to be about right. Let's check it out.**

 **(We approach the garage and Anakin knocks on the door. The garage opens as we notice a Lombax with what looks like a wrench in his hand)**

 **?: Can I help you?**

 **Fox: Yeah, we came here looking for two girls named Sabine and Krystal. Have you seen either of them?**

 **?: Now that you mention it, I did see a blue fox girl and a blue-haired girl near the Fair Grounds.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Rocket: No duh, big guy. That has to be them.**

 **?: If you'd like, I can take you there.**

 **Me: Thanks for your help, uh… sorry, I didn't catch your name.**

 **?: Oh, where are my manners? I'm Ratchet.**

 **Star-Lord: Pleased to meet you, Ratchet.**

 **Ratchet: Let me just fetch Clank and we'll be on our way.**

 **Me: Alright. We'll wait out here.**

 **(Ratchet closes the garage door as we wait for him)**

* * *

Tournament of Legends

Chapter 4: Breo vs Bonaparte Part 3

The Red Zone Duel against Breo and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte is at a fever pitch. Bonaparte's deck is down to ten cards and his monsters can't attack due to Breo's Tricolor Illusion. It is currently Bonaparte's turn and he's looking at his current hand.

" _I'm in quite a bind. My Toy Emperor's strong enough to finish him, but with that Tricolor Illusion, I can't attack."_ Bonaparte thought to himself. " _If only there was a way to get rid of…"_ He then notices a Toy Magician in his hand. " _Toy Magician… When I Flip Summon this, I can get rid of Spell and Trap cards for every Toy Magician I have on the field. Let's see if this plan will work or not."_ Bonaparte smirks, then looks at Breo's empty field. "Since your Trap prevents me from attacking, I'll switch my Toy Soldiers to Defense Mode and place one face-down." Bonaparte's Toy Soldiers kneel in a defensive stance and a horizontal card appears beside the Toy Emperor.

"And since it's the end of your turn, you need to reveal the top card of your deck." Breo demanded. Bonaparte complies and shows him the Trap Unequal Treaty. "Unequal Treaty is a Trap card, which means it goes to the Graveyard along with another card in your hand." He takes that card and a Toy Knight in his hand and sends it to the graveyard.

"Now my turn is _finis._ " Bonaparte announced, a little agitated that his deck is almost running on empty.

"And now, it's my turn!" Breo shouted as he draws his card.

* * *

 **Turn 8: Breo**

Breo looks at the card he drew, which is Tuning Collapse. " _Tuning Collapse… I could use this to get rid of whatever cards he has left, but this soldier isn't used to Synchro Monsters. Unless I can give him one, this card's close to useless."_ He places the card in his hand and takes another two cards.

"I guess all I could do at this point is place these two cards face-down and end my turn." Breo announced as he placed two face-downs on his field. He looks down to them. " _Each turn, my Tricolor Illusion will chip away at his deck. Should he use an effect to destroy it, it'll set off my second Destruction Trigger, which'll send five of his cards to the Graveyard. And as soon as he draws again on the turn after, I win."_

On Bonaparte's side, he seems a bit puzzled as to why he didn't summon his Bicorn back. " _Now that is quite strange. Of all the chances he had at bringing his Voltic Bicorn, why didn't he?"_ The two-year vice-chancellor thought about that move, but shrugged it off as he drew his card.

* * *

 **Turn 9: Bonaparte**

He looks at the card and sees that it's another Toy Magician. With two Toy Magicians, he could be able to get rid of Tricolor Illusion and one of Breo's face-downs. Of course, he has to make a bit of a payment.

"Alright, soldier, time to see what card you have up top." Breo demanded. Bonaparte draws the top card and reveals it to him. It's the Spell Banner of Courage.

"Banner of Courage, eh? Guess you get to keep it in your hand. Of course with what little cards you have left, that won't be necessary." Breo said.

"Oh it's necessary, monsieur; necessary for my victory!" Bonaparte shouted, surprising the Deck-destroying Beast Duelist of Team Unicorn.

"My word! Bonaparte has challenged that he'll take down Breo in this turn! But the question is: how will he pull it off?" The MC announced.

"I summon Toy Magician in Attack Mode!" Bonaparte summons his card, which appears to be a cute looking magician in a blue-and-white robe (4/1600/1500).

"Aw, what an adorable magician." Breo teased.

"You should not underestimate my soldiers, especially not when they work as one." Bonaparte replied. "I Flip Summon another Toy Solder!" The horizontal card flipped face up and turned vertically, revealing a monster identical to the blue-robed mage.

"Two Toy Magicians?" Breo questioned. "Your field's looking more like a child's playroom right now." He laughs at his own joke.

"We'll see who's laughing when I use Toy Magician's special ability." Bonaparte said, making Breo stop laughing. "When I flip summon him, I can destroy Spell and Trap cards for every Toy Magician I have."

"Say what?!" Breo gasped.

"With two Toy Magicians, two Spell or Trap Cards are wiped out!" The two blue-robed mages crossed their scepters and fired two beams of light, hitting Tricolor Illusion and one of Breo's face-downs, which is revealed to be Destruction Trigger.

"No!" Breo shouted with surprise.

"Now my troops are free to attack. And to give them a bit of inspiration, I activate Banner of Courage!" He activates the Spell card as a set of inspirational banners appeared beside them. "These banners will inspire my troops, giving them 200 extra attack points during my Battle Phase." The banners flap in the wind and the monsters glow with a green aura, increasing their strength. (Toy Emperor: 6/2300→2500/800; Toy Soldier: 3/800→1000/300 X2; Toy Magician: 4/1600→1800/1500)

"No… No, no. I can't lose!" Breo shuddered.

"Toy Magician, attack Monsieur Breo directly!" Bonaparte commanded. One of the blue-robed toy mages fires an orb of light and strikes Breo.

 **Breo's LP: 2000→200**

"Now, Toy Emperor, attack Monsieur Breo!" Bonaparte commanded his signature monster's attack. The Toy Emperor unsheathes its rapier and charges at Breo. Breo growled and looked at his last face-down.

"If I'm going down, then I might as well go down fighting. I activate the Trap Damage Lance!" Breo springs his last trap. "If I'm attacked by a monster with 2000 or more Attack Points, this card deals you 1000 points of damage and your monster loses 1000 Attack Points during battle." A green beam shot from the Trap and hit the attacking Monster as well as Bonaparte. (Toy Emperor: 6/2500→1500/800)

 **Bonaparte's LP: 4000→3000**

"No matter. Toy Emperor, charge!" The Toy Emperor continued its attack. As it closed in, Breo smiled.

" _Andre, Jean, make sure you win your duels for me, for all of Team Unicorn._ " Breo thought as the attack made contact, sending Breo flying with a scream.

 **Breo's LP: 200→0**

 **Winner: Bonaparte**

"We have a winner! In an astonishing turn of events, Breo has managed to whittle away at his opponent's deck, but by conserving what he has, Bonaparte has secured himself a guaranteed victory!" The fans gave a loud cheer for the end result. Bonaparte approached his downed opponent when the cards.

"Aw, bummer. I lost." Breo said, then looked up to Bonaparte. "I got to say, I'm surprised. The way you pulled off that maneuver at the end, it reminded me of the Grand Prix."

"I should say the same about how you pulled off that Synchro Summon. You did well, monsieur." Bonaparte said and extended a hand.

"Thank you." Breo responded as he accepted the friendly handshake. The entire stadium cheered for their good sportsmanship.

"What an ovation! This will definitely be a first duel for the ages." The MC said proudly as his attention shifted to the monitor. "Now to kick off the first Duel of the Blue Zone." The first Duelists of the Blue Zone are revealed. "The Blue Zone's first matchup will be between Samuel Faran and Yuya Sakaki! And, as an added twist, the duel for this zone shall be an Action Duel! We will determine the field of play right after these messages."

* * *

 **(After a few minutes, Ratchet comes out with a tiny robot latched to his back. Drax looks around, wondering where he is)**

 **Drax: Uh, I don't mean to be a quote-unquote "worrywart", but where is your friend?**

 **?: I'm right here.**

 **(Ratchet turns around so that the robot can see us)**

 **Me: So you're Clank, right?**

 **Clank: Indeed I am. Ratchet brought me up to speed on your situation.**

 **Star-Lord: That's right. Sabine and Krystal were ambushed while visiting this planet and your friend told us earlier he saw them near the Fair Grounds, right?**

 **Clank: Correct. We should make haste before they're badly injured or worse.**

 **Me: Good idea. Ratchet, you know the planet more than us, so lead the way. You readers may rate/review/fav if you choose. Archer out!**


	5. Faran vs Sakaki, Part 1

**(Ratchet and his robot friend Clank has led us to the Fair Grounds on Veldin, where he believed to have spotted Sabine and Krystal nearby)**

 **Ratchet: Well, here we are.**

 **Gamora: These must be the Fair Grounds.**

 **Clank: Correct, Miss Gamora. To make our search easier, we should separate into groups.**

 **Me: Good idea, Clank. You and Ratchet take Lord Raiden, Dante and Fox and search the north area. Guardians of the Galaxy, you take the south. The rest of you are with me. Let's go!**

 **(Before everyone got the chance to split up, an energy blast almost hits us, creating a dust cloud)**

 **?: Going somewhere?**

 **(As the dust cloud clears, five figures are seen. The figures are revealed as five aliens in battle armor)**

 **Recoome: Recoome!**

 **Burter: Burter!**

 **Jeice: Jeice!**

 **Guldo: Guldo!**

 **Ginyu: Ginyu!**

 **Recoome: To…**

 **Burter: Ge…**

 **Jeice: Ther**

 **Guldo: We**

 **Ginyu: Are**

 **All 5: The Ginyu Force!**

 **Rocket: Sounds pretty stupid if you ask me. (Laughs)**

 **Ginyu: Joke all you want. Hand over the Signer and we'll be on our way.**

 **Yusei: Forget it! You'll never control the power of the Crimson Dragon!**

 **Jeice: Then, we'll just take you by force!**

 **(We begin fighting the Ginyu Force)**

* * *

Tournament of Legends

Chapter 5: Faran vs Sakaki, Part 1

In the stadium, fans are cheering for the next duel to begin. The MC is in the center of the field to announce the Action Field for the first duel of the Blue Zone.

"Welcome back, duel fans!" The MC announced. "As you may remember, the first Blue Zone duel, Samuel Faran vs Yuya Sakaki, will be an Action Duel and after some careful consideration, the field of play has been decided. But before we announce it, it's time to announce our competitors!" The fans cheer once again as a tall, lanky man around 20 years old with messy brown hair and blue eyes walked into the field. He wore a long blue coat over brown pants and a white shirt. He also wore black gloves and his Duel Disk has a blue body.

"First up, on my right, we have Samuel Faran, an up-and-coming duelist who, considering his deck and battle style, is an avid fan of dinosaurs and their methods of evolution." The MC introduced the first duelist, who waved to the fans with a smile. Then, he hears footsteps coming his way. He sees his opponent, a boy around 14 years old with spiky, green-and-red hair sticking out all around his head, save for one green spike pointing upwards. He wears a simple orange shirt with a silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with two Deck pockets on each leg, magenta shoes and crimson wristbands. He also wore a buckled choker, a pair of gold goggles with orange lenses with a blue star obstructing the right lens, and a blue crystal pendant around his neck. Samuel smiles when his blue eyes meet with his opponent's crimson eyes.

"And on my left, his opponent, we have the Pioneer of Pendulum Summoning, Yuya Sakaki!" The MC introduced Yuya with energy. The fans cheer loudly when he walked into the field.

"So you're the boy who discovered Pendulum Summoning." Samuel wondered.

"That's me." Yuya answered.

"I can't wait to see it in action, especially since you, of all people, are my first opponent." Samuel said.

"I should say the same about you and your duel skill." Yuya replied.

"Shall we?" Samuel asked as he activated his Duel Disk, which created a red energy blade. Yuya responded by activating his own Duel Disk, which has a red body and a yellow energy blade.

"It looks like our two duelists are ready to throw down. And now, to set the stage for today's Duel! I hope you're ready to take a trip through time because I activate the Action Field Spell Jurassic Jungle!" The MC announced as the Action Field Card is revealed, depicting of a jungle filled with several dinosaurs with an active volcano in the background.

" _Augmented Reality Combat System energized. Now generating Action Field…_ " A female AI reported as the field around the two duelists changed into a lush jungle with numerous trees. Smoke from a volcano can be seen in the distance. Samuel grins at the choice of environment.

"Our two duelists are primed and ready for a battle of prehistoric proportions!" The MC chanted. "From past to present, this Blue Zone battle will be monumentally massive as our two duelists kick off in this Tournament of Legends. So, without further delay, it is now time for the Tournament of Legends' second duel to begin!" He raises his hand high, ready to snap his fingers as a signal to scatter the Action Cards, which are gathered in a sphere of light above the field.

"Let's Duel!" Both Samuel and Yuya shouted simultaneously, beginning the duel.

 **Samuel's LP: 4000/Yuya's LP: 4000**

* * *

The MC snaps his fingers, signaling for the ball of light to burst, which scattered glowing cards across the field as a female AI voice rang out. " _Action cards dispersed._ "

"Listen, Yuya, before we begin, I just want to say something." Samuel told his opponent. "At first, I wanted to ask the host of this whole thing to give me a different opponent, but seeing as you were put into the Blue Zone with me and were chosen as my opponent, I'm willing to make an exception."

"Well, I never thought anyone would say something like that to me." Yuya chuckled.

"But enough talk. Let's get things started." Samuel said as he took a card in his hand. "I'll start by summoning Evoltile Lagosucho." He places his card on the Duel Disk and from the card came a black reptilian with a yellow underside and white spikes on its knees and the base of its tail, which resembles a DNA strand (3/1200/500).

"A reptile?" Yuya asked, puzzled.

"Yes, but this reptile has a handy special ability. When I bring this little guy out, I can fossilize one Evolsaur monster in my deck." Sam explained as he took a card from his deck and sends it to the Graveyard.

"Now this is an odd way to start a turn. Samuel has summoned a monster that lets him get rid of another. What could he be planning?" The MC questioned.

"That's a good question, and this card will provide the answer. I activate the Spell Evo-Force!" Samuel shouted as he activated the aforementioned Spell. "This card lets me evolve one Evoltile monster into an Evolsaur monster. I evolve my Evoltile Lagosucho into the amazing Evolsaur Vulcano!" The yellow-and-black reptilian began to change its shape. It turned into a blue dinosaur with small wings and grey spikes on the back of its neck. The DNA strand-like tail looks more advanced (4/1200/1000).

"Now that's a way to evolve one's monster." The MC commented.

"But I don't get it. Normally, you'd get rid of a weak monster to make room for a stronger one." Yuya said, taken aback at Samuel's move.

"Points don't make the monster, Yuya. Besides, I only brought Vulcano out to activate its special ability." Samuel explained. "When Vulcano evolves from an Evoltile monster, it can call back an Evolsaur monster from my Graveyard. And thanks to Evo-Force's effect, it has." A swirling purple rift opened up and a claw reached out. "Yuya, meet my Evolsaur Cerato!" Another dinosaur leaps out from the rift as it closes. The Dinosaur is depicted of an orange-and-black raptor with orange wings and black spikes with a DNA strand-like tail. The raptor roars, ready to fight (4/1900/1400).

"Two monsters in one whole move?" Yuya gasped.

"That's right, but I'm not done." Samuel said. "I Overlay Level 4 Vulcano and Cerato to build the Overlay Network!" The two Dinosaurs turned into red streaks of energy and as soon as they fly up, a yellow, galaxy-like portal appears, which the two energy streaks enter. Shortly after, a blue column of light erupts from the portal. A white winged figure can be seen within a dark cloud.

"When ferocious flames are ablaze, from its ashes comes silvery wings of valor!" Samuel chanted as white scales glimmer from within and its eyes gleam. "I Xyz Summon! Take to the skies, Evolzar Dolkka!" A white draconian creature with an even more advanced DNA strand-like tail erupts from a stream of fire. Small pieces of fire are surrounding the winged creature as its two red Overlay Units revolve around it. ( **4** /OLU: 2/2300/1700)

"Amazing! Samuel has pulled off an astonishing Xyz Summon on his first turn! I can't imagine how this duel will turn out!" The MC said astonished. The fans cheered for Samuel's move. Yuya was taken aback at how his opponent managed to Xyz Summon that fast.

"Speechless, huh? You should be. But for now, I'll just end my turn with this face down." Samuel declared, placing one face-down on the field.

"That Xyz Monster of yours is massive, but size will not matter because this duel will swing my way!" Yuya shouted as he drew his card, a streak of light and glowing stars appearing. He looks at the card and grins.

"I'll use Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel, starting now!" Yuya places the two Pendulum Monsters on opposite sides of the Duel Disk, the word PENDULUM in rainbow lettering appearing a second later. Two blue pillars of light appear behind Yuya and within are two masked magicians. A white-robed, silvery-haired magician with a purple cape and a staff with a circular frame appeared in the right pillar while a black-robed, dark brown-haired magician with arced blade-like frames around his arms and a small mechanism on its right wrist was in the left pillar. When they reached their highest point, the numbers representing their Pendulum Scale appeared below them and a gigantic crystal pendulum resembling Yuya's pendant appeared between the two light pillars.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters between Level 2 through 7 all at the same time!" Yuya declared. Samuel was astonished at this feat.

" _So this is the power of Pendulum Summoning._ " Samuel thought with a grin.

"Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" Yuya chanted as the giant pendulum swung behind the black-robed magician and again behind the white robed magician. "My monsters are ready to swing into action!" When Yuya thrusts his hand high, a portal appears between the pillars and three streaks of light emerge from the portal.

"Whip to it, Performapal Whip Snake!" The first monster was a purple snake with a yellow star on its left cheek and a blue star on its right cheek. It wore a top hat with a yellow ribbon tied in a bow and a yellow bowtie with crimson polka dots. Its tail was in the shape of a whip handle and a small heart connected to a string can be seen at the end. (4/1700/900)

"Hop to it, Performapal Turn Toad!" The second monster was a little toad in a blue suit with a polka dot bowtie complete with a bow tie. A pink star was on its left cheek and an orange star was on its right cheek. It also wore a top hat with an orange bow tied around it. (2/3/0/800)

"Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The last monster was a red bipedal dragon with dichromatic eyes and dual white horns. Colored orbs can be seen on its two wing-like structures on its back, chest and head. It releases an earsplitting roar, ready to fight. (7/4/2500/2000)

"WOW! What a spectacular Pendulum Summon from our Pendulum pioneer." The MC commented. "Could Yuya be able to finish his opponent in a single turn?"

"With my monsters, yes. But before I can do that, I just need to weaken it a bit. I activate Whip Snake's special ability. Once a turn, Whip Snake can hypnotize one monster on the field, switching its Attack Points with its Defense Points. Alright, Whip Snake, time to send Dolkka to dreamland." Yuya declared as the purple snake used the charm attached to its tail to attempt to hypnotize the white dragon.

"Sorry, Yuya, but Dolkka's not going anywhere. I activate Dolkka's special ability!" Samuel declared. "Whenever another monster uses its special ability, Dolkka can use one Overlay Unit to negate that ability and destroy that monster! Vengeful Blast!" The pure white-scaled dragon caught one of the red orbs revolving it with its maw and released a massive fireball at the snake, destroying it.

"What a reversal! Yuya was aiming to weaken Samuel's monster, only for Samuel to use its ability to turn it around and wipe the smile off that snake's face." The MC commented. Yuya growled, but shook it off.

"No matter. My Odd-Eyes is still strong enough to take out your Evolzar." Yuya said as he mounted Odd-Eyes. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, get set to strike! Take out Evolzar Dolkka!" Odd-Eyes' gems glow and it lets out a roar as the bipedal dragon stomps forward and leaps into the air, charging a powerful attack in its maw. "Spiral Flame Strike!" The red-scaled dragon fires a fiery spiral stream at the white-scaled dragon.

"You're good, Yuya. But not good enough! I activate the Trap Evolutionary Bridge!" Samuel declared, shocking Yuya. "This card resurrects an Evoltile from my Graveyard and redirects your attack to it." The purple rift from earlier appears as Lagosucho climbs out in front of Dolkka and assumes a defensive stance. (3/1200/500) The attack hits the small reptile, destroying it.

"Nice try, Yuya. I'm afraid you'll have to do better than that." Samuel challenged. Yuya looks around and spots an Action Card wedged in the trunk of a palm tree.

"That's what I aim to do." Yuya accepted the challenge as Yuya rides his dragon towards the Action Card. Samuel sees what he's up to and hops onto Dolkka's back.

"Let's get moving, Dolkka!" Samuel commanded as the white-scaled dragon flew after Yuya. The Duel-tainer managed to reach the Action Card and looks at what it is.

"Nice! Careful what you wish for. It may come back to bite you. I activate the Action Spell Wonder Chance! Now my Odd-Eyes can attack again this turn!" Yuya declared as he activated the Action Spell. "Time for an encore, Odd-Eyes! Attack Evolzar Dolkka now!" Samuel sees an Action Card in the bushes. He leaps off and grabs it.

"I don't think so, Yuya. I use the Action Spell Frostbite. This chilling card will frost your dragon over and reduce its attack points by 700!" Samuel declared, activating the card. Then a gust of cold wind blew from the card and made its way towards Odd-Eyes.

"Not while I have Stargazer Magician's Pendulum Ability to break the ice! Watch in wonder as Stargazer works his wizardry and stops your Spell right in its tracks! Halting Horoscope!" The white-robed magician used his staff to conjure a spell, which nullified Samuel's Action Spell and forces it face-down on the field.

"Now that that's done, Odd-Eyes will attack your Dolkka! Spiral Flame Strike!" The red-scaled dragon fires another spiraling stream at the white-scaled dragon, which makes contact. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Whenever my Odd-Eyes battles a monster, all the battle damage is doubled!" The stream grows larger and brighter, enveloping the white dragon, destroying it. Samuel stands his ground from the shockwave.

 **Samuel's LP: 4000→3600**

"My monsters have done their part in this turn's performance. I place two cards face down and end my turn." Yuya declared, placing two cards on his field face down.

"What a move by Yuya! He wiped the floor with Samuel's Evolzar! But what will Samuel do next? We'll find out after these messages." The MC announced as the duel continued.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **(Most of us are beat up and exhausted, but we managed to best the Ginyu Force)**

 **Ratchet: (Panting) Had enough yet?**

 **Ginyu: (Growls, then sighs) No matter. I'm sure Lord Frieza will get enough power from four Signers.**

 **Clank: Signers?**

 **Star-Lord: Four?**

 **Yusei: What did you do to my friends?!**

 **Burter: Don't worry about them. They're safe, for now.**

 **Ginyu: Until we meet again.**

 **(The entire Ginyu Force fly away from sight)**

 **Me: So Frieza was behind the twins' kidnapping all along.**

 **Ratchet: Sorry, but who's Frieza?**

 **Me: I'll explain everything on the way back. Right now, we still need to find Krystal and Sabine.**

 **Clank: Pardon me, sir, but I believe that could provide your solution.**

 **(Clank points to an oncoming Landmaster)**

 **Fox: Wait a sec. How'd the Landmaster get here?**

 **(The tank's cockpit opens, revealing Krystal and Sabine inside)**

 **Yusei: Krystal! Sabine!**

 **Gamora: How did you find us?**

 **Krystal: Well, after these strange creatures attacked us, we got separated. I called Peppy and asked him to send me a Landmaster. I used it to search for Sabine and when I found her around here, I asked her if we could take down those droids.**

 **Anakin: Droids?**

 **Sabine: Yeah. We left the Fair Grounds to fight them and when we were done, that's when we saw your ships. I take it you were looking for us.**

 **Me: That's right. We were about to search the area when those Ginyu Force freaks arrived. We drove them off and was about to get back to looking for you, but you saved us the trouble by coming here.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Rocket: Yeah, good idea, buddy. We should get out of here soon.**

 **Me: I couldn't agree more. Let's head back to base and track down Frieza and his goons. You readers may rate/review/fav/follow. Archer out!**


	6. Faran vs Sakaki, Part 2

**(I return to the base and meet with Rocket and Groot at the main hall)**

 **Rocket: Welcome back. How was Venom?**

 **Me: Well, considering the barren, rough surface, toxic clouds and acidic waters, Venom was a nice place to visit.**

 **Groot: I am Groot.**

 **Me: Oh, that reminds me. Has anyone new come in here while I was gone?**

 **Rocket: Yeah, I wrote down the names of everyone that came in.**

 **(Rocket hands me a clipboard containing the list of new arrivals. I read the list carefully.)**

 **Me: Quite the gathering. Thanks for keeping track of the arrivals, Rocket.**

 **Rocket: Hey, it wasn't easy trying to remember so many names.**

 **Me: Speaking of things to remember, I have some things that have to be done. I'll be in my office if anyone needs me.**

 **(I leave for my office to get to work)**

* * *

Tournament of Legends

Chapter 6: Faran vs Sakaki, Part 2

The first duel of the Blue Zone is at a fever pitch as Yuya Sakaki gains an early lead from Samuel Faran. Samuel currently has his Frostbite Action Spell face-down, due to Yuya's Stargazer Magician negating it with its Pendulum Ability. Yuya, on the other hand, has Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in his Pendulum Zones. On his field are his Performapal Turn Toad and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Welcome back, duel fans young and old!" The MC announced as the fans cheered at their loudest. "Earlier, Yuya had a plan to wipe out all of Samuel's Life Points in one fell swoop using Performapal Whip Snake and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. However, Samuel turned the tables by using the special ability of his Evolzar Dolkka and destroyed Whip Snake. Though, despite that drawback, Yuya was still able to destroy Dolkka and take an early lead. Let's see how Samuel will bounce back."

* * *

 **Turn 3: Samuel**

"Alright, Yuya, it's my turn. I draw!" Samuel shouted as he drew his card. He looks at it and smirks. "Get ready, Yuya, because I am about to get rid of some of your Life Points and your Odd-Eyes!"

"Oh? And how will you do that?" Yuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See for yourself! I activate the Continuous Spell, Evo-Price! Now when a monster is summoned by an Evoltile monster's special ability, I can blast one card on the field into extinction once per turn!"

"Say what?!" Yuya gasped.

"That's right! Now I summon Evoltile Odonto!" He summons his monster, a purple and orange reptile with a beige underbelly and a DNA-strand in its tail. (2/500/1200)

"Not good." Yuya shuddered.

"Not good is right. Now Odonto's ability activates! Now I can call forth any Evolsaur from my hand! I call forth Evolsaur Diplo!" The reptile releases a cry, calling forth a pink and black Diplodocus with a sky blue underbelly, white spikes on its back and an advanced DNA strand in its tail. (4/1600/800)

"Good move, but even if you destroy either my Odd-Eyes or my Turn Toad, they'll just end up in Extra Deck, since they are both Pendulum Monsters." Yuya declared.

"That may be true, but they're not what I'm aiming for." Samuel replied. "Diplo's special ability lets me destroy one Spell or Trap Card you have on the field and Evo-Price's effect lets me destroy one more card on the field! And if I recall, Pendulum Cards can be used as either Monsters or Spells!"

"What?!" Yuya gasped again.

"I'll use Diplo's special ability to destroy Stargazer Magician and Evo-Price's effect to destroy Timegazer Magician!" The Diplodocus and the face-up Spell sent out a blast of energy, destroying both magicians in Yuya's Pendulum Zones. "Guess that's it for those two."

"Yeah, but like I said, Pendulum Monsters go into my Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard." Yuya reminded him as he placed Stargazer and Timegazer into his Extra Deck. Samuel looks around and notices an Action Spell wedged to a palm tree.

"What a turnaround! It took only two cards for Samuel to demolish Yuya's Pendulum Cards and gain an advantage!" The MC shouted in anticipation.

"I know your Odd-Eyes looks fired up, but I think it's time to cool things down a bit. I activate the Action Spell Frostbite! Now Odd-Eyes is 700 points weaker!" a chilling wind envelops around the red bipedal dragon, making it feel weak and numb. (7/2500→1800/2000)

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried for his monster's well-being.

"I'm not done yet." Samuel said as he went over to the Action Spell stuck in the branch and grabbed it. "I now activate the Action Spell Deep Fracture! Now one of your Monsters is forced into Attack Mode and its Defense Points are added to one of my monsters' Attack Points. Turn Toad has 800 Defense Points, so now, Diplo gains 800 Attack Points for the duration of the turn!" Yuya gasped in shock as a crevice surprises Turn Toad, forcing it into Attack Mode and Diplo gained even more power from a red aura. (4/1600→2400/800)

"Now Samuel's Diplo is even more powerful than Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The MC shouted. "Will Yuya find a way to capitalize?"

"Evolsaur Diplo, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Samuel gave his command as the Diplodocus rammed Odd-Eyes in its chest, destroying it in a couple of seconds.

 **Yuya's LP: 4000→3400**

"Now Odonto will attack your Turn Toad!" The Odontochelys released an earsplitting cry, causing the toad to disintegrate.

 **Yuya's LP: 3400→2900**

"Wow! Samuel has just destroyed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And he's dealt a bit of damage to follow it up! Can Yuya be able to mount a comeback?" The MC declared.

"I can't believe you destroyed my Odd-Eyes." Yuya said somberly as he put Odd-Eyes and Turn Toad into his Extra Deck.

"I guess I have. Too bad for me it's a Pendulum Monster, otherwise it would've been gone for good. Now, aren't you going to draw your cards?" Samuel asked. Yuya raised an eyebrow, confused. "My first Action Spell has another effect, which lets you draw one card for every 300 points of damage you take when your monster is destroyed in a battle. You took 600 points of damage, so you draw two cards."

"Uh, okay." Yuya simply said as he drew two cards.

"And now, thanks to Deep Fissure, I can draw a card." Samuel declared as he drew his card. "I'll end my turn and now Diplo's Attack Points return to normal." The red aura around the Diplodocus disappears. (4/2400→1600/800)

" _Okay, Yuya, think. Diplo has 1600 Attack Points, while Odonto has only 500._ " Yuya thought in his head as he looked at his hand, which contained Performapal Trump Witch and Performapal Call, the cards he drew via Samuel's Frostbite. " _All I need is a Scale 8 Monster to bring back Odd-Eyes._ "

"Well, Yuya? What are you waiting for?" Samuel asked.

* * *

 **Turn 4: Yuya**

"It's my turn! I draw!" Yuya shouted as he drew his card. He looks at the card, revealed to be the Pendulum Monster, Xiangsheng Magician.

" _Perfect! This is just the card I was looking for!_ " Yuya smiled with his thoughts ringing in his head. "Time for a showstopper! I'll use Scale 4 Performapal Trump Witch and Scale 8 Xiangsheng Magician to set the Pendulum Scale! I'm taking control of this duel starting now!" He places the two Pendulum Cards in his Pendulum Zones. Two new monsters appeared in the pillars of light. One was a short witch with blond hair tied in pigtails with red at the tips. She wore a blue witch's cap with a silver diamond at the tip, elbow-length lavender gloves, and a two-piece blue dress with sewn-in patches at the bottom area, decorated with the four card suits from left to right: spade, diamond, club and heart. She also wore blue shoes with pink orbs on it and short stockings. She held a scepter with skull and crossbones on the top. Her eyes are seen from her black mask. The other was an archer with a round white eyepatch over her right eye. She also wore a pink hooded cloak with crimson decals and green gems. A crimson ribbon can be seen flowing behind her as she wielded a bow with green gems. The numbers representing their Scale appeared, as did the giant crystal pendulum.

"I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level 5 through 7, all at the same time!" Yuya declared as he began to chant. "Swing far, pendulum! Carve the arc of victory!" The crystal pendulum swung behind the two monsters. "My monsters are ready… to swing into action!" Once the pink energy rift opened, two energy streaks rushed out of the rift, representing the two monsters.

"Making their encore appearance from my Extra Deck, here come the dazzling diviner Stargazer Magician..." Yuya continued as the white-robed magician appeared on Yuya's field. "…and wondrous Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" The dichromatic-eyed red dragon appeared once again, releasing a battle-ready roar.

"So you got your Odd-Eyes back. Big deal. I destroyed it once, I'll do it again." Samuel huffed.

"Don't get your hopes up." Yuya countered.

"Say what?!" Samuel gasped.

"I'm activating Trump Witch's Pendulum ability! Once per turn, I can use two monsters on my field to Fusion Summon!" Yuya declared as Trump Witch cast a fusion spell, releasing numerous card suits from her scepter. Soon, Stargazer Magician, turned blue while Odd-Eyes turned red. The two monsters spun in a circle, creating a spiral of energy. "This is it! The moment all you Duel-tainment fans have been waiting for is here! With the earth-shattering power of this monster, victory is within reach! I Fusion Summon! Put your hands together for the one and only Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the energy swirl came another red dragon, similar to Odd-Eyes, but this dragon had gold rings attached to its head and back. Its right eye was covered, the spirit of Stargazer Magician appearing briefly inside as it released an earsplitting roar. (8/3000/2000)

"Unbelievable! Yuya has managed to Fusion Summon one of his most ferocious monsters! But will it be enough to take the win?" The MC announced with glee.

"He…he Fusion Summoned with Pendulum Monsters?!" Samuel gasped. Yuya mounted Rune-Eyes.

"Alright, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, get set to strike!" Yuya declared his attack.

"How are you going to beat me? I've got two monsters and you only have one." Samuel reminded Yuya.

"You're right, but Rune-Eyes has quite the special ability. When I use a Spellcaster to Fusion Summon Rune-Eyes, it can attack a monster based on the Spellcaster's Level!" Yuya told him, holding up three fingers. "Since I used the Level 5 Stargazer Magician, Rune-Eyes can attack up to three times."

"Uh-oh!" Samuel gasped as he looked for Action Cards in a panic. He finally finds one on top of a stone.

"Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, it's time to attack!" Yuya commanded his monster. The red dragon stomps towards Samuel's two monsters as Samuel grabs the Action Card at the last minute.

"Not so fast, Yuya! I play the Action Spell Cave In! This forces your monster to Defense Mode and afterwards I get to draw one card!" Samuel activated the Action Spell and a green blast is fired towards Rune-Eyes, only for an invisible barrier to deflect it.

"Hate to break it to you, but Rune-Eyes is immune to other card effects on the turn it's summoned." Yuya clarified.

"No!"

"Time for the grand finale! Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his monsters! Double Spiral Sky Shot!" The dragon's large ring locked in three orbs of light, creating a triangle of electrostatic energy. The dragon then fired two beams of blue energy, destroying both monsters. The force of the attacks sent Samuel flying with a shout.

 **Samuel's LP: 3600→0**

 **Winner: Yuya**

"We have a winner! Utilizing the power of Pendulum-Fusion Summoning, Yuya has gained victory and advances to the Blue Zone second round!" The MC shouted as did the fans for the duel. Yuya approached the downed Samuel as the Action Field dissipated.

"No way. I… I lost." Samuel said in a defeated tone.

"Hey, cheer up. Nobody's perfect." Yuya told him. "I've had my share of defeats and look where that got me."

"I guess you're right. It's hard to win your first duel, especially with you as their opponent." Samuel sighed as he stood up. Yuya extends his hand as a sign of sportsmanship. Samuel accepts the handshake and smiles.

"What a good sport. Samuel may have lost, but at the least he's happy to have lost to Yuya." The MC said. "Now, without further delay, it's time to announce the first Duel of the Green Zone." On the Tron Screen, the first Duel of the Green Zone is displayed. "And the Green Zone's first matchup will be the creator of the ever popular Dungeon Dice Monsters Duke Devlin against the chilling ice queen Rio Kastle! It's the master of the dice roll versus the cold hearted sister of Pro Duelist Reginald Kastle! This duel will be quite a momentous one, so we will see more Dueling action after this important announcement." The cheers rang out, fans waiting for the first Green Zone Duel to begin.

* * *

 **Accepted OCs:**

Samuel Faran – By: Sanokal

Ryuga Tsuyu – By: Darkness999

Eudo Draco – By: Darkness999

Selina Kaiba – By: Wolf Strife

Jaden Rider – By: D3lph0xL0v3r

Joho – By: CorinnetheAnime

Rebecca Rennmon – By: Samantha Peace HeartStar

Katrina Fox – By: GoldenKarnia

* * *

 **(After I'm finished, I'm in the arcade watching a DVD of WrestleMania 30. I pause the video after the Lesnar vs Undertaker match, where the Tron screens read 21-1)**

 **Me: Why, Lesnar? Why did you have to go and break the streak?**

 **(I suddenly hear humming outside. I turn to notice a bunny in a police uniform coming in)**

 **?: Hey, Archer.**

 **Me: Oh, hey, uh… Judy, was it?**

 **Judy: Yep. Judy Hopps, ZPD officer. What's that you're watching?**

 **Me: Oh, just a DVD of WrestleMania 30. I'm working on a wrestling story and I need a few ideas for the roster.**

 **Judy: Oh. What's with those numbers?**

 **Me: Those numbers are the Undertaker's undefeated WrestleMania streak. At least, they were until Brock Lesnar beat him and ended it.**

 **Judy: He… he lost?**

 **Me: Shocking, isn't it? None of the Undertaker's fans wanted this to happen. I just wish that Undertaker hadn't lost that match. (An idea pops into my head) Hadn't lost that match. That's it!**

 **Judy: What's it?**

 **Me: I just came up with the most brilliant WrestleMania story idea. I better jot it down before I forget it. You readers may review/fav/follow and thanks to all who submitted their OCs. If any of yours made it, congrats. If not, I appreciate all the hard work and effort you put into it. Archer out!**


End file.
